


this might be the start

by ideare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forFive Times Gabriel Cock-blocked Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Gabriel Cock-blocked Dean (and the one time he didn't have to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296278) by [poD7et](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et). 



  
**fic banner**  
  
  
**fic cover**  
  
  
**scene image**  
  
  
**chapter images**  
  
  
  



End file.
